


Free's Freedom

by PaperFox19



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, Brain Break, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Collab Ben10Yaoi and PaperFox19
Relationships: Black Star/Free, Soul Eater Evans/Free
Kudos: 21





	Free's Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Free smirked; he'd finally busted out of jail...again. Soul and Blackstar had sent him here after he'd escaped. Those rotten teenagers; didn't they know who he was? He was Free; werewolf! Keeper of the Witches Eye! Free had more power than both of those brats and they'd know it soon enough. Free wandered through the desert dressed in his tight prison uniform. He broke off his restraints and ripped off the blindfold and grinned. He was at full power.

"Now...how to get those brats to me..." thought Free as he entered his old lair; deep beneath Death City. Free paced back and forth on what to do; on just how to exact his revenge.  
Then he had an idea; Free used his magic to transfer his mind to Sid's body; he got everything he needed and preformed the spell and once he was in Sid's body; he put a mission on the mission board for Soul and Blackstar only. Sid/Free smirked as he saw the two headed his way; arguing about which one of them was better at kicking ass.  
Free laughed to himself and exited Sid's body just as Soul and Blackstar walked over. "Sweet! A mission just for me! They must have realized my awesomeness and my full potential!" grinned Blackstar; putting his hands behind his head exposing his pits. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Hey; Dork; I've been paired with you...which is weird since our Soul Lengths don't connect..." said Soul. "Prolly just them wanting us to learn some boring lesson" said Blackstar yawning. "Either way; lets go" said Blackstar marching off. Soul followed; still a little suspicious.

The boys hit the town, the mission was set in. Little did they know that Free had used his magic eye to take control of the minds of all the people in the town. "Blackstar don't these people seem strange to you?" Soul said, feeling unease.

Blackstar looked around, and just grinned. "It's obvious Soul, these people are stunned by my greatness!" Soul faced palmed. "Bet you want my autograph right?" Soul smacked him in the head.  
They continued walking, Blackstar still bragging about his greatness, he was so lost in his little world he didn't notice some people grab Soul and pull him inside a building. "Soul? Huh must have went to get a paper and pen so he can get my autograph! I'm such a big man!" Blackstar walked off laughing and full of pride.  
As for Soul he was brought before Free. He tried to fight but Free was an immortal and Soul's attacks did nothing but turn Free on. He grabbed Soul and looked him in the eye. Soul's eyes glazed over as his mind surrendered to Free's magic eye. "You belong to me now."  
"Yes sir!" Soul said, and Free smirked. "My slaves don't need any clothing." Free said eyeing Soul's body. "Yes sir!" Soul stripped down freeing his naked body before the werewolf, he growled at the sight. The boy was a sexy little brat, already developing muscles, he had hit puberty having hairy pits and a nice patch of pubes. "Now strip me!" Soul obeyed and began removing Free's prison clothes. When Free's pants came off his huge cock sprang free and smacked Soul in the face.

Soul stared at the massive cock in front of him; Free grinned down at the awestruck Soul and began to lightly slap him with his cock. "That feel good Soul? That make you understand who the man is?" asked Free grinning as pre-cum was wiped all over Soul's face. "Yes sir!" he said as the cock was dragged across his face. "Good bitch" said Free.  
"Now I'd have you suck me off and then I'd plow my cock straight into your tight bratty ass. But I need a few things done first. But in order to do them; I need Blackstar here so you two can share. I mean I have two feet, Two balls, two armpits; and a nice ass for whoever does the best job to clean." grinned Free as he put Soul in a smaller version of his prison uniform.  
Soul nodded; mouth watering. "Oh; and...to prep you; and as a reward for doing such a good job." grinned Free as he put a cock ring on Soul and slowly inserted a vibrator into Soul's ass; causing loud groans from him. Free laughed as Soul's dignity went down as he started moaning. "Now go get me Blackstar." laughed Free.  
Soul; now dressed like a mini-free, headband included walked around the city in a trance like state until he found Blackstar. "Hey; bout time you found me; I doubted you could stay away for long." laughed Blackstar.

Soul smirked. "Let's get going Blackstar we have a mission to complete." Blackstar failed to notice his friends changes and that would be his downfall. Blackstar turned around and began to strut down the street.

Soul's cock pulsed in need and he began breathing heavily. He launched himself forward and grabbed Blackstar, his arms changed to scythes and with a few quick slices his clothing was shredded and he was naked in front of Soul. Soul's arms reverted to normal and before the blue haired boy could react Soul put him in a full nelson and began grinding his confined arousal into the crack of his ass.  
"Jeez Soul I knew you wanted my hot bod, but doing it in the middle of the street people will see." It was then Blackstar realized that everyone was gone, and he was now alone with a fully horny Soul. Soul began teasing Blackstar one hand pinching a pert nipple while the other hand teasingly played with his dick.  
Free watched as his slave drove Blackstar into a horny mess, and he rubbed his aching cock, and teased his hungry hole. 'Fuck these boys will soon be mine forever!'

Blackstar struggled and then started moaning as Soul fondled his cock and balls. "Oh..." said Blackstar. "What's wrong?" asked Soul grinning as he rubbed Blackstar's good sized balls while the other hand played with his nips. "What...oh..what's gotten into you? And..and where is everyone..?" asked Blackstar as he soon started to succumb to how horny he was getting.

"So not fair...I wanna top..." said Blackstar as Soul clicked a cock ring on him that had appeared in his prison uniform. Free grinned back in his lair; the cock ring that was on Blackstar was a magic one with a spell that created a haze of sexual pleasure meaning Soul could kill someone right now and Blackstar would be too busy being horny.  
Soul grinned as Blackstar began to moan louder and louder. Soul played with his cock and balls until Free sent him a message. "Plug up his hole and bring him here for what I promised you both" grinned Free as his eye glowed and a nice buttplug appeared in Soul's hand. Soul grinned and began to tease Blackstar's hole earning big moans and his cock growing rock hard.  
Blackstar moaned and tried to think of a way out of this and to get on top of Soul. A big man like him couldn't bottom; but ever since Soul slipped that cock ring onto him all he could do was think about cock and his pleasure senses were overloading. He needed to burst but he couldn't. Soul grinned seeing Blackstar writhe in pleasure and slowly inserted the buttplug into Blackstar and he moaned out and Free laughed and brought them to his lair and grinned. "The fun's just begun"  
Soul's clothing was removed and Blackstar gasped staring at Soul's huge cock. "Damn it how can you be a bigger man than me?" Blackstar half yelled half moaned. Soul just groaned and caressed his aching arousal. Free did the same eying his prize.  
"Stuff like that doesn't matter." Free came up to Blackstar, his big dick bobbing as he walked. He grabbed Blackstar by the hair and brought him down to face his massive cock. "You little sluts belong to me now, when I say suck you suck, when I say fuck you fuck, you are mine and my pleasure is your pleasure!"

With every word he slapped Blackstar's face with his cock. Soul came around to the other side and spread Free's cheeks exposing his twitching hole, Soul drooled at the sight and let his tongue go to work, he licked along Free's crack and began to caress Free's hole with his tongue.

Free smirked and grabbed Soul and threw him next to Blackstar. "No, No, no. Naughty slave." grinned Free. "You know the honor of rimming me goes to the winner." he laughed. Blackstar moaned. "W-what winner?" he asked as the cock ring and butt plug drove him further into his horny state. Free grinned; Blackstar's defenses were weakening. Soon he'd been weak enough to control him as he does Soul.

Blackstar moaned. "P..pl..please...let me cum..." he moaned. Free laughed. Now that Blackstar was weak enough he looked into Blackstar's eyes. "Let the commands I gave you sink in...you are meant to suck...fuck..slaves to my pleasure.." said Free softly. "Whatever I want.." he said softly. Blackstar moaned and nodded; his eyes flashing and he stopped writhing in pleasure. "Now it can begin" he laughed.  
Free spread his legs letting his massive cock and big bull balls hang. "Feet first, Blackstar; left, Soul; Right. Same goes with my big juicy balls, and finally my armpits. Whoever does the better job; gets my ass. Second place; gets the honor of servicing me but in a much more...humiliating way."  
The boys started and Soul and Blackstar began licking Free's feet. Blackstar thought that licking the soles would be good enough and tried to move on and got pushed back down. "Ah ah ah you can do better than that." Blackstar whined and went back to licking Free's foot.  
He took a peek at Soul and watched in awe as Soul lapped at Free's feet almost sinfully licking every inch while caressing his cock. Soul was the first to finish his side and he began moving up running his tongue up Free's leg, as he licked his way up he happily humped Free's leg letting him feel his length.  
Blackstar managed to clean his side and dipped his tongue between Free's toes just as Soul had done, and when Free's foot was clean he slid up. He greedily humped Free's leg as he kissed his way up.  
Soul reached Free's balls first and took his nut in his mouth, he licked and sucked the manly ball in his mouth as Free's musk drove him wild. Free moaned as Soul sucked on his nut, soon Blackstar joined him and he had two horny boys sucking his balls.  
It was taking everything Free had not to blow his load, then the boys gave his balls a tongue lashing and he lost it, his cum sprayed all over the boys the cum raining down all over them. Even though he came his cock remained rock hard. The boys saw there cum covered faces and began devouring each other. They made out and licked Free's cum off each other. Free had to admit it was hot. With a quick swish of his hips he slapped them with his heavy cock. "Hey sluts I got pits that need licked!"  
"Yes sir!!"

Soul and Blackstar with a little still on their faces, a good amount in their hair and some on their body quickly started to kiss their way up his manly chest. Kissing his abs and chest they worked their way up his hairy pits. His musk and sweat driving them crazy. Free grinned as he saw their cocks to the point of exploding but he just chuckled to himself; the cock rings were magic, these two wouldn't be cumming for a long, long time.

"Stop" said Free before they dived into his pits. Free reached around and set Soul's vibrator to the highest setting and turned on Blackstar's vibrating butt plug. Both of them moaned and held their asses. Free grinned. "That will make this much, much more interesting." laughed Free as he lifted his muscular arms above his head.  
Soul and Blackstar moaned loudly at the smell and vibrations but quickly began to lick Free's pits. Soul licked up and down; smelling hi hairy pit, Blackstar on the other hand shoved his face in and began licking all around with no pattern and smelling Free's large pit.  
Blackstar finished first and Soul finished soon after; both of them then kneeled at Free's feet. Free inspected his body and smiled. "Blackstar; as I had hoped is the winner" said Free; wanting Blackstar to win as he could imagine no worse punishment for a prideful guy like Blackstar to be an eternal bottom.  
"As promised. Blackstar, you get the honor of licking my ass clean." grinned Free. "And the honor of being my first rate bitch and cum dump" laughed Free. Blackstar nodded and grinned like it was the greatest honor. "And for Soul" he smirked holding up a dog tail butt plug. "Time for some humiliation as a good, obedient, puppy."

Using his magic he gave Soul dog ears, and he stuffed the dog tail vibrator up Soul's ass, he set the vibration to medium and the tail wiggled. He placed paw gloves on his hands and feet, the pads held vibrators in them. Soul came up to Free's crotch and began lapping at his cock head, as he held the paw vibrators against his cock.

Free moaned in pleasure. Blackstar came up behind him and spread the older man's cheeks. He licked Free's crack, and made the older man twitch in desire. "Yeah french me bitch, I like it deep!" Free ordered and Blackstar obeyed, he pushed his tongue into Free's ass and thrust it in and out.  
The need to fill a tight ass became unbearable. "Alright sluts pull back it's time to fuck!" They obeyed and Free grabbed Blackstar's leg and pulled him down onto all fours. Free spat into his hand and applied it to his cock. He spread Blackstar's cheeks and pressed the tip of his dick at Blackstar's hole. "You want this?" Blackstar nodded desperately.  
"Oh a big man like you wants my big cock?"  
"Please master, I need your cock." He begged trying to push himself onto Free's cock.  
"You're no big man, you're just a big cock slut!" He thrust in and Blackstar cried out in pleasure and his cock pulsed unable to cum.  
"I'm a big cock slut! I love cock!!" Blackstar moaned and Free began to move fucking Blackstar into his new life. Free covered Blackstar's body with his own and fucked him harder and deeper. This gave Soul a chance to see his master's tight ass. He came up and placed the vibrating paws on Free's ass cheeks.

He spread his cheeks and pushed his dick into Free. Free moaned, oh yes he made the right choice Soul's cock felt so good. Soul barked as he began jack hammering into Free's ass. Being filled again and again, and his dog's thrusts sent him faster into Blackstar. The vibrations felt so good, and Soul licked Free's back. "Feed my ass puppy cum as much as you want!" Soul was allowed to cum and he did. He poured his thick pent up cum into Free's ass.

Free then blew his huge load into Blackstar's waiting ass. “Oh...” moaned Blackstar as Free emptied all of his cum into Blackstar's ass. Free smacked his ass a few times then pulled out and got up laughing after Soul pulled out. “This was fun...we should do it again sometime...oh yeah. We will. Every day, after you clean me and preform a few other...tasks for me.” laughed Free; his mind racing with humiliating things to make them do to make up for all the time he lost in prison because of those two.

Soul barked happily; knowing nothing else and Blackstar moaned. “Yes sir...” he said staring at Free's massive cock that was hanging between his legs. “Don't worry. You'll get plenty of my man cock later; but for now It's time to recharge. For me of course...you..” said Free as he snapped his fingers. Soul was suddenly chained to a wall by a collar around his neck and Blackstar was on all fours in front of him; his cum filled ass facing Soul.

“Lick his ass clean of all of my cum; and then fuck him; and then repeat the cycle until I wake up.” said Free as the command sunk in. Free laughed and walked off as Soul barked and started to lick Free's glorious cum from Blackstar's ass. Blackstar moaned.

Free laughed as he laid in his bed. “I think from now on I'll just stick to humiliating these two...no more evil. Don't want to risk going back to that hell and losing my dog and bitch” laughed Free. “This was the beginning of a wonderful thing” thought Free as he fell asleep.


End file.
